I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to briquetting machines and, in particular, to machines primarily intended to form compacted blocks or briquettes from crop residues such as straw or other fibrous material.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
It has been proposed, for example in British patent application No. 2161742, to form loose fibrous material into compacted blocks or briquettes by feeding partially compressed material between a pair of rotating wheels in which pockets are formed, the material entering the pockets and being compacted as the wheels approach one another.